Sigo pensando en un título
by Belladonna Dixon
Summary: Raven siempre pensó que su familia volvería por ella, soporto el odio y los maltratos de los Dudleys día a día. El día que pensó que moriría, ella desapareció. Con una segunda oportunidad encontró una familia y juro protegerla, no sólo a su familia, también a quienes no puedan defenderse ese es su camino ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco Harry Potter! aun que no habrá más menciones de Harry Potter hasta el final del esta historia (si es que siquera termino). Supongo que hay muchos errores por ahí, lo siento :v necesito un beta o una nueva lap para escuribir en Word.**

* * *

 **Halloween de 1981.**

La familia Potter formada por 4 felices miembros se encontraban celebrando la noche de halloween en familia.

James Potter un mago pura sangre. Su cabello negro desordenado se agitaba de un lado a otro mientras se reía de observar a sus amados hijos.

Lily Potter una nacida muggle feliz mente en el amor con un sangre pura, aun después de todos los prejuicios que soporto en sus días de escuela ahora está feliz en los brazos del mismo hombre que la persiguió durante años en Hogwarts. El cabello rojo obscuro de Lily parecía brillar de felicidad mientras observaba a sus hijos.

Harry Potter el primogénito de la familia Potter tenía el mismo cabello que su padre, sus ojos eran el mismo verde esmeralda de su madre. Harry se encontraba en el suelo agitando sus pequeños brazos intentando atrapar las burbujas que su padre creaba con su varita.

Raven Potter la hija menor por 5 minutos nacida el 31 de julio a las 12:05am se encontraba sobre su hermano intentando llegar a más burbujas que su él. Raven tenía el cabello rojo obscuro, aun mas obscuro que su madre, su cabello se veía negro pero con los reflejos del sol le daba un aspecto de llamas rojas. Sus ojos eran violetas un color que no se había visto en la familia hace años.

Poco sabia la familia feliz que ese sería el último día en que los cuatro de ellos estarían en la misma habitación en muchos años, para algunos mas años que otros.

Fuera del Valle de Godric se podía deslumbrar una figura alta cubierta con un manto obscuro, el viento parecía a ayudar a que la figura se viera más intimidate, su manto se agitaba lentamente de un lado a otro mientras caminaba, parecía que estaba deslizándose por el suelo. La noche quedo en silencio, era como si supiera que algo malo se acercaba. Se paro en frente de un espacio vacío. Había casas a la izquierda y derecha pero este lugar estaba vacío. Como si la casa que había anteriormente ahí hubiera desaparecido. La figura movió su brazo y apunto hacia en frente.

La familia Potter seguía disfrutando de su tranquila noche cuando una explosión en la puerta los hizo congelar por un momento, fue James quien reaccionó primero.

\- Lily es el! Rápido lleva a Raven y Harry a su habitación! Lo detendré lo más que pueda!

Lily rápidamente recogió a sus hijos y corrio a la segunda planta.

La figura entro por la puerta y se enfrentó a James.

-Si te entregas ahora no morirás.- Su voz era fría, era como escuchar la propia muerte y James sabia que no podía ganar.- Haste a un lado Potter. Solo quiero a uno de tus hijos, el otro puede vivir.

-Nunca tocaras a mis hijos!

La figura y James levantaron sus varitas y hechizos comenzaron a llegar de un lado a otro. Una luz de energía fue lo último que James registro antes de que todo se volviera obscuro.

Mientras tanto Lily había colocado a sus hijos en su cuna y hablaba con ellos con lágrimas en los ojos sabiendo que esta podría ser la última noche en verlos.

-Mami los ama mis niños. Harry eres la viva imagen de tu padre y quisiera que fueras un gran hombre como el y que cuides a tu hermana. Raven tu mi pequeña hija, te amo mucho y me gustaría poder estar más tiempo contigo, siempre ame tus ojos, son los mismos ojos que mi abuela tenían. Por favor.- Un sollozo le impidió continuar. - Mis pequeños por favor cuídense y no olviden que juntos son más fuertes.

Lily se levantó del suelo, sus manos quitaron las lágrimas de sus ojos. Y su mirada cambio. Era la mirada de alguien que había aceptado su muerte. Pero que moriría por la vida de los que ama. Los pasos se escuchaban por la escalera. Su varita apuntaba hacia la puerta, de pronto la puerta salió volando directo hacia ella arrojando la hacia un lado de la habitación en la inconsciencia.

La figura se acercó a las cuna donde Harry estaba llorando mirando hacia donde su madre se encontraba inconsciente. Raven por otro lado estaba mirando a la figura con el ceño fruncido como si eso fuera a hacerlo desaparecer.

La figura se detuvo en frente de la cuna, levanto sus manos y se descubrió la cara. Ahí había un hombre con cabello negro y ojos rojos, su mirada era fría y calculadora evaluando a los dos pequeños frente a él, calculado la amenaza que eran. No encontró ninguna amenaza en el niño que seguía llorando por su madre. Pero la niña, la pequeña niña que no había dejarlo de observarlo desprendía cierto poder, un poder que no había sentido desde los años que paso viajando por el mundo. Viajando buscando nuevas formas de poder y esta energía la había sentido hace unos años.

-Entonces tu eres de quien hablaba la profecía? quien tiene el poder para derrotarme.

En ese momento, el hombre tomo una decisión, decidió que se llevaría a la niña y que la criaría como propia. Le enseñaría todo lo que sabe y se convertiría en su heredera. La luz ya no tendrá oportunidad si su preciosa salvadora esta de mi lado.

-Pero tu, a ti no te necesito.- Apunto su varita hacia Harry.- Avada Kedavra!

Una luz verde brillante salió disparada de la varita del hombre y se dirijo hacia Harry. Como si supiera que si la luz tocaba a su hermano moriría, Raven se colocó frente a su hermano intentando protegerlo con su pequeño cuerpo. La luz golpeó a Raven en el pecho pero en lugar de matar a la pequeña la maldicion rebotó hacia el hombre. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y después miedo sabiendo que su propia maldicion sería su final. Un grito que parecía nada menos que humano fue lo último que Voldemort hizo antes de que su cuerpo se desintegrara en el olvido.

Una pequeña fracción del alma de Voldemort se quedó atrapada en lo único consciente en la habitación, justo en su frente se encontraba en forma de un rayo la cicatriz que marcaría al pequeño Harry como el niño que vivió. También era la cicatriz que marcaría la vida de su hermana fuera de su familia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece tampoco Harry Potter!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _Albus Dombuldore el mago más poderoso de la luz estaba en su oficina en Hogwarts cuando una de las luces de un hechizó comenzó a parpadear. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que era una alarma diciendo que las defensas de la mancion Potter habían caído, rápidamente se apareció en el Valle de Godric._

 _El gran mago quedo sin aliento ante la vista de la casa de los Potter, la casa estaba en ruinas. Si esperar más se adentro en la casa. Ahí en el suelo de lo que quedaba de la sala de estar se encontraba inconsciente James Potter._

 _Albus se acercó a el y de inmediato lanzó un echizo con su varita para que recuperará la conciencia._

 _-Hijo te encuentras bien?. - Albus pregunto con voz preocupada._

 _-Pro.. Professor Dombuldore. - La voz de James sonaba cansada. - Que esta hacien... LILY! Mis hijos! . - James se paro como pudo y subirlo las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas temblorosas se lo permitían._

 _Albus siguió a su antiguo alumno aun con su varita en mano por si aun había amenaza. Al llegar a la segunda planta James pudo ver el cuerpo de su esposa en el suelo moviéndose como si estuviera a punto de despertar._

 _-LILY!_

 _-James! Estoy bien! Raven y Harry!_

 _James se dirigió hacia la cuna y ahí estaba su hijo Harry aun llorando con un corte en la frente, lo recogió en brazos mientras Lily tomaba a Raven._

 _-Raven esta?. - James pregunto con voz temblorosa._

 _-Esta inconsciente. Pero esta bien._

 _-No entiendo, como es posible, ¿Que es lo que paso?! Donde esta Voldemort?. - James pregunto desconcertado, estaba feliz de que su familia siguiera con vida. Pero no podía comprender como. Voldemort no era de perdonar la vida de los que consideraba inferior, no entendía por que seguían vivos._

 _Albus dio un paso al frente y le dijo a James que haría un echizo de diagnóstico para saber que había pasado. Raven fue primero. Y lo que encontró lo desconcertó._

 _-Profesor que sucede?. - Pregunto Lily al ver la cara del director._

 _-Me temo que Raven a perdido su magia, su núcleo mágico esta vacío. Creo que para salvarse debió perder su magia._

 _-Y Harry? . - James pregunto._

 _Albus hizo el mimo procedimiento y lo que encontró lo sorprendió más._

 _-Al parecer en núcleo de harry es más grande de lo que debería ser. Y la marca en la frente... Es resultado de la maldicion asesina!_

 _-QUE! Eso no es posible profesor! Nadie ah sovervivido a la maldicion asesina!_

 _-Al parecer Harry absorbió la magia de su hermana para salvarlos a ambos. Harry es el niño que vivió! El debe ser el niño de la profecía!_

* * *

 **4 de Prevet Drive**

En un pequeño lugar obscuro se podía deslumbrar una pequeña figura en el suelo, la pequeña figura temblaba mientras sus pequeños brazos se abrazaban a su cuerpo. Sonidos de golpes se escuchaban fuera de la puerta, la voz de un hombre hablaba a gritos.

-Sal de ahí fenómeno! Cundo te ponga las manos encima! Desearás estar muerta!

La pequeña niña siguió temblando cada vez más fuerte, sus manos cubrieron sus oídos mientras lloraba.

-Mami, Papi donde están? Por que nunca volvieron por mi? Harry! . - La pequeña sollozaba recordando a sus padres y a su familia a la que no había visto hace años. Aun teniendo solo casi 2 años de edad cuando sus padres la dejaron con los Dursley sabia que sería la última vez que los vería, pero aun siendo una niña inocente seguía pensando que si se portaba bien sus padres volverían y regresaría a casa con su hermano gemelo. Pero, ese día jamás llego y ahora su tío por fin quería matarla. Ya la había golpeado antes pero el día de hoy estaba borracho y sabia que no iba a detenerse. Después de que su tío llegara corrio de inmediato a su habitación, su armario debajo de las escaleras y utilizo algunas de las cosas que estaban ahí para colocar en la puerta y retrasar lo inevitable.

La puerta por fin cedió y su tío la saco por el brazo. Levanto la mano de derecha y la golpeó al suelo.

-Ahora si moustro ya no serás un problema.

Su tío siguió golpeándola aun en el suelo, dando patadas y puñetazos. Raven levanto la vista y vio a su tía Petunia observando como su tío la golpeaba, su mirada le decía que no le importaba que le pasara.

Raven sollozo en el suelo creyendo que iba a morir y lo único en lo que pensaba era en que quería ir con su familia, ella quería ir a un lugar donde pudiera llamar un hogar, donde pudiera ser feliz. Y con eso su magia respondió y antes de que su tío diera el último golpe Raven Potter desapareció y no volvería a esta dimensión en varios años.

...

...

Era una noche fría en Konoha. Kushina Uzumaki paseaba por la aldea evitando a todas las personas que celebran en este día. Hoy es 10 de octubre hace 6 años el Kyubi atacó la aldea y mató a muchas personas. Ese día hace 6 años debería a ver sido el día más feliz de su vida, era el día en el que su primer hijo nacería. Pero nada salió como se esperaba. Ese día fueron atacados por un hombre enmascarado que quería liberar al Kyubi en la aldea. El hombre secuestro a su pequeño y amenazó con matarlo si no liberaba al kyubi, Kushina lo hizo, ella sabia que Minato podía salvarlos.

La aldea se salvó, pero su hijo murió, su cuerpo aun siendo un Uzumaki no pudo resistir la presión del chakra del demonio y murió igual que varios otros niños. Kushina se deprimió por meses, Minato no sabia que hacer. La depresión fue pero sabiendo que ya no podrían tener más hijos, era demasiado arriesgado, ese fue el precio por volver a sellar al kyubi en ella. Esta feliz de que salvarán a la aldea, pero aún hay un vacío que no puede llenar.

Se detuvo en un claro, el mismo en el que Minato le propuso matrimonio y se sentó contra un árbol. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas. Lo único que deseaba era poder tener la oportunidad de tener un hijo. Poder criarlo junto con Minato y tener la familia que siempre quiso.

Un ruido sordo sobresalto a Kushina. Se acercó a ver que era con un kunai en la mano, siendo una aldea ninja era poco probable que alguien se infiltrara en la aldea pero no imposible. Al acercarse a la figura se quedó sin aliento. Ahí había una pequeña niña ensangrentada, temblando en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. La pequeña niña levanto la vista y Kushina vio los mismos ojos Violeta que ella tenía. Lo siguiente que dijo saco un sollozo de la pelirroja.

-Mami?

Con eso la pequeña quedo inconsciente. Kushina corrio junto a la pequeña y la tomo en brazos. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el hospital evitando a las personas que celebran, saltando por los tejados lo más rápido que podía.

Poco sabia Kushina que la pequeña en sus brazos le daría todo lo que siempre quiso. Una familia feliz.

...  
...

-Ve a despertar a tu hermana.- Kushina dijo a su hijo menor quien salió corriendo tan pronto como dejo de hablar.

El pequeño niño rubio corrio por toda la casa en dirección a la habitación de su hermana. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, dio unos pasos y podía ver una figura en la cama, el pequeño sonrió y se preparo para saltar sobre la cama. Corrio los pocos pasos que faltaban y salto al aire.

-RAVEN! Despierta! Vas a llegar tarde tebbayo! - El pequeño gritó mientras saltaba una y otra vez.

La figura en la cama se movió, haciendo que las mantas que cubrían su rostro cayeran, una chica de unos 13 años con el cabello negro rojizo alborotado se sentó en la cama mirando al pequeño terror rubio que seguía saltado sobre la cama. Raven miró a su hermano quien dejo de saltar cuando vio la cara se su hermana.

-3...- Raven levanto tres dedos de su mano derecha y comenzó a bajar el primero mientras continuo. - 2... - La cara del pequeño mostró terror y salto de la cama corriendo por la puerta.

-MAMA!.

-1...- Cuando terminó de contar Raven desapareció en un destello rojo obscuro.

 _Rápido, tengo que llegar a mamá_

Pensaba el pequeño niño mientas corría por las escalera. Necesitaba llegar con su madre antes de que Raven lo atrapará. Cuando bajo el último escalón corrio a la cosina.

-Mamá?. - Miró hacia todos lados, pero no encontró a la pelirroja. El sonido de alguien hablando fuera de la casa lo alertó.

 _Esta afuera!_

Corrio tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían, salió por la puerta y vio a su madre hablando con alguien. Estaba por gritar cuando un destello rojo aprecio frente a él.

-Aahg.- Dijo cuando callo al suelo, el pequeño se frotó la cabeza con la mano mientras reía nerviosamente. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada de Raven .

-Na-ru-to. - Dijo sonriendo haciendo que naruto se atragante con su saliva, era esa sonrisa. - Que te dije sobre despertarme de esa manera?

-Aaah... Que no lo hiciera si quería llegar a tener hijos con Hanabi?. - Repondio confundido, no entendía que quería decir su hermana con eso.

Raven siguió sonriendo mientras se crujía los dedos de las manos.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto. - Una tercera voz se unió.

Raven miró hacia la voz y vio a Sasuke, estaba junto a su madre con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia ella con expresión en blanco. Aun que Raven podía ver claramente una ligera contracción en su boca.

-Date prisa o llegaremos tarde.

Raven hizo un pequeño puchero y le dijo que aún no desayunaba. Sasuke solo la miró claramente diciendo "No me importa". Cuando vio que no iba a cambiar de idea, Raven desapareció otra vez en un destello rojo.

...  
...

-Me muero de hambre!. - Raven se quejó con su amigo mientras caminaban por la aldea..- Y todo por tu culpa!

-No es mi culpa que te quedarás dormida. - Repondio el Uchiha mientras media las manos en los bolsillos.

Raven le dijo que hoy era su último día en la Academia y que estába bien llegar tarde, a lo que el peli-negro le lanzó otra mirada mientras le decía "Por ti llamanos tarde todos los días". Raven no contesto, por que era cierto, siempre llegaban tarde por ella, estaba feliz de que Sasuke se molestara en esperarla. Aunque la comida de su madre tenía mucho que ver, siempre que despertaba encontraba a su amigo comiendo feliz mente en su mesa.

Sasuke había sido su primer amigo.

...

 _Raven caminaba por el pueblo, habían pasado 5 meses desde aquel día en el que se despertó en el hospital de Konoha._

 _Kushina y Minato la habían cuidado como si fuera su propia hija. Aun había días en los que se sentía fuera de lugar en su nueva familia y en esos días se la pasaba fuera de casa. Pensaba en su antigua familia los Potter, se pregunto si algún día los vería otra vez. Estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó algo moviéndose en el lago. Se acercó y pudo ver lo que parecía ser el rabo de un pato. Se movía de un lado a otro salpicando el agua, Raven se acercó más, de pronto la cabeza de un niño sobresalió del lago pidiendo ayuda. Raven entro al lago y se acercó al niño quien seguía gritando para que lo ayudarán._

 _-Ya intentaste ponerte de pie. - Dijo mirando hacia él niño que seguía salpicando agua moviendo los brazos. Depues de un minuto pareció entender lo que había dicho y se puso de pie. El agua del lago le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros. El niño levantó la cabeza, su cara estaba completamente roja. La cara de Raven estaba igual, pero se veía que intentaba controlar la risa._

 _Raven ya no pudo más estalló a carcajadas. El niño giro la cabeza indignado haciendo un sonido de "hmm" y salió caminado del lago._

 _-De nada!. - Gritó entre risas._

 _..._

Raven comenzó a reírse, varias personas que caminaban por la calle se le quedaban mirado.

Miró hacia Sasuke quien la miraba de igual manera. Raven se mordió el labio intentado controlarse. Cuando parecía que se había calmado un poco hablo.

-A-A-ayudaaa!.- Gritó agitando los brazos de un lado a otro y salió corriendo mientras se reía.

Sasuke se quedó parado en la calle mirando hacia donde corrio su amiga. Su cara se mostraba desconcertada, sus ojos se abrieron con realización al entender la acción, cerro los ojos con frustración y podía verse un ligero tic en su seja izquierda, un pequeño rubor aprecio en su rostro.

Voy a matarla. Pensó mientas concentraba su chakra en sus pies y salir disparado hacia delante tras Raven.

...  
...

Raven se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, tenía un puchero en el rostro y se podía ver una marca roja en su frente.

-No tenías que pegarme tan fuerte. - Se quejó con Sasuke quien estaba sentado junto a ella mirando hacia la ventana.

-Hmm.- Sasuke nisiquiera apartó la vista de la estaba. Raven puso los ojos a la respuesta de su amigo.

Raven estaba aburrida, creyó que simplemente llegarían y les darían sus equipos y saldrán. Pero no, tenían aquí una hora y Sasuke estaba en su actitud emo mirando a la nada.

Raven miró a la mesa de atrás y vio que Shikamaru estaba dormido, Chouji comía papitas mientas hablaba con Kiba. Miró al otro lado de la habitación y vio a Hinata jugando con sus dedos, un hábito nervioso que no había podido dejar. Hinata era su única amiga, Raven jamás fue buena para llevarse bien con el género femenino. La peli-azul había cambiado mucho desde que la conocieron hace unos años, atrás había quedado su tartamudeo, aun lo tenían, pero solo cuando en verdad estaba nerviosa. Algo que parecía pasar si estaba mucho tiempo en su presencia.

...

 _Cinco niños se encontraban al rededor de una pequeña niña. La pequeña estaba en el suelo llorando, mientras los niños se reían._

 _-Eres muy extraña. - Hablo un niño. - Mira sus ojos! Son raros! - Termino mientras se reía._

 _Uno de los niños le dio una patada haciendo que la pequeña cayera hacia atrás._

 _-Se supone que eres un Hyuga! Yo no veo la gran cosa. - Se rió y se agachó, tomo la bufanda que la niña llevaba y empezó a tirar con sus mano._

 _La pequeña intento conservar su bufanda, trío con todas sus fuerzas y esta comenzó a romperse. Los niños seguían riendo, cundo estaba por terminar de romper la bufanda una piedra lo golpeó en la cara._

 _-Aaagh. - Dijo mientas caía al suelo, llevo si mano a la cara y vio que había una pequeña mancha de sangre. Miró hacia el frente y vio que dos niños se habían puesto frente a la niña._

 _-Cinco contra una, no es muy justo no cren?. - Hablo una pequeña niña._

 _-Por que no se meten con alguien que pueda defenderse. - Dijo el niño que veían con ella._

 _-Esto no es asunto suyo. - Tomo a la chica por la bufanda roja que estaba en su cuello acercándola a él mientras levantaba el puño. - Pero, si quieren meterse también jugaremos con ustedes._

 _La niña levantó una ceja y miró hacia su amigo. Compartieron una sonrisa y se lanzaron a los demás niños._

 _..._  
 _..._

 _-Estas bien?. - Pregunto mientas se acercaba a la pequeña niña que seguía llorando en el sueño._

 _La pequeña levantó la vista y pudo ver dos ojos color púrpura le devolvian la mirada._

 _-S-si.- Dijo con voz temblorosa. Miró la mano frete a ella con desconfianza antes de tomarla. Cuando se levantó pudo ver a sus salvadores._

 _Uno era una niña de cabello rojo obscuro, tenía una sonrisa alegre el la cara. Había un par de golpes en su cara. El otro era un niño de cabello negro, este también le sonreía pero era una sonrísa más ligera._

 _-Mi nombre es Raven!. - Dijo mientras agitaba su mano.- Y el es Sasuke. - Señaló al otro niño._

 _-H-Hinata. - Respondió, depues su mirada se pozo en el suelo, donde su bufanda desgarrada se encontraba. Cuando la vio quiso llorar otra vez, era un regalo de su madre._

 _-Hinata-sama.- La voz de un hombre se escuchó a lo lejos. Hinata giro hacia la voz y estaba por correr hacia ella cuando una mano la detuvo._

 _Se volvió y vio que Raven la había detenido, antes de que preguntará a que se debía sintió que algo se envolvía en su cuello._

 _-Un regalo. - Raven sonrió cuando terminó de colocar su bufanda en Hinata._

 _El grito de Ko le impidió responder y salió corriendo sin mas._

 _-Estamos aquí a la misma hora todos los días!. - La voz de Raven se escuchó tras de ella. ..._  
 _..._

-Raven muévete! Ese es mi lugar. - Una peli-rosa exclamó hacia Raven quien parecía pérdida en sus pensamientos.

-De que hablas frente de marquesina? Ese es mi asiento.- Una rubia dijo con expresión molesta.

-Estas loca Ino-cerda el lugar junto a Sasuke-kun es mio!

Raven sacudió la cabeza un poco para despejarse y cuando levantó la vista vio a Sakura e Ino discutiendo sobre quien se sentaría junto a Sasuke. Miró hacia el Uchiha y sonrió burlonamente.

Dulce venganza.

Sasuke vio su sonrisa y sus ojos se abrieron con horror. Antes de que pudiera hablar Raven desapareció.

...  
...

-Hola Hinata!.- Dijo Raven cundo aprecio junto a su amiga. Hinata ni se inmutó por la aparición repentina de la chica, ya se había acostumbrado.

-Hola Raven. - Sonrió y le pregunto como había sido su día. Raven devolvió la sonrisa y comenzaron a hablar.

Cuando estaba por reponder una pregunta, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Lentamente miró hacia donde veía la sensación. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Sasuke y sabia que estaba jodida.

...  
...

El equipo 7 estará formado por Raven Namikaze. - Al escuchar eso Raven levanto la cabeza del escritorio y miró ansiosamente a Iruka esperando a que continuará. - Sasuke Uchiha. - Ambos amigos compartieron una mirada y sonrieron. - Y Hinata Hyuga.

-Si! El mejor equipo del mundo!. - Exclamó Raven levantado ambos brazos. Siguió divagando sobre como serán mejores que los Sanin.  
Sasuke puso los ojos discretamente, pero sonrió un poco. Hinata también sonrió, pero su sonrisa despacio al ver la cara de su sensei.

-Ya pudo continuar. - Un Iruka interrumpió el discurso de Raven quien se rió nerviosamente mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. - Su Sensei será Obito Uchiha.


End file.
